Luck
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: Fate, Destiny, Karma and Fortune. How do these four give little Harry Potter a different life? They meddle. Too bad Harry’s Hogwarts years end up almost exactly the same… OCOC. Alternate Universe after GOF. Cameo by SB.
1. Chapter 1

III

Luck

III

One

III

Sometimes Fate hated being a bitch. She especially hated being a bitch to one specific small child. A little boy she just wanted to hold in her arms and whisper reassurances to. She'd never been maternal but all she wanted to do was try and flatten his messy hair and look into his emerald green eyes and apologise for her behaviour.

It was all Destiny's fault anyway.

But Fate had decided, and she knew just the person to help. Drawing her gaze away from the cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet Drive, she focused on entering the mind of a sleeping woman.

III

Lyra awoke violently from her dream, her black hair tumbling everywhere, her left hand clutching her wand so tightly that her white knuckles glowed in the moonlight. Her chest heaved as she sucked in air and her heart pumped so loudly she could hear it in her ears. Assured that the only danger in the room would be coming from the scratching hind legs of her Alsatian puppy as he chased kneezeles in his dreams at the foot of her bed, Lyra relaxed slightly.

Climbing out of her bed, she headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the taps to fill the large bath. Adding soap, Lyra lit the candles dotted around the room with a wave of her hand and looked at herself in the silver framed mirror. She was a skinny as ever, bordering on too thin.

"That's what you get if you see the things I see," Lyra muttered under her breath.

Her grey eyes, studied her reflection and the young woman sighed. She'd seen that she'd be going back eventually. She just didn't think it would be this soon. Thanking Fate for being a bitch and having her natural family disown her for being a seer, but then trying to make up for it by having the Taylor's adopt her was a bonus in her book. She had the best of both worlds.

Rex had moved from his place on the bed, to lie on the bathmat beside the almost filled bath and Lyra had to smile at her faithful companion. Stripping off the old t-shirt and knickers she'd gone to sleep in, Lyra lowered herself into the bath and closed her eyes. The seeing dream she'd just had, shocked her to the depths of her soul. The poor tortured child. He couldn't have been more than three. And yet he was so skinny with so many bruises on his body. Her heart caved. This was one vision she would not leave alone. She only hoped that she could get the wheels in motion in time.

III

"The International Wizarding Council will now see Lyra Taylor," the steward called from beside the great double doors.

Lyra rose to her feet from the leather bench she'd been sitting on, grabbed her handbag and briefcase and moved across the hall. Her heels clicked as she crossed the marble floor causing many of the men in suits and robes to look up at her. With a smile to the steward, Lyra passed through the doors and let them bang closed behind her.

"Lyra," an elderly man smiled from his position on the council panel. "What are you doing here, Darling?"

"Council members, Daddy," Lyra smiled. "As a certified first class seer I bring you any of my visions that I deem to be troubling."

"Lyra," the head of the council smiled. "We were the council that elevated you to your position when you passed your exams. The same council that you frequently appear before. Just tell us, Lyra."

"Madam Cootes," Lyra frowned. "This was an involuntary vision that came to me in a dream."

The council began to murmur at the rare occurrence and Christopher Taylor looked as though he wanted to leave his position to comfort his adopted daughter.

"Darling, what happened?"

Lyra placed her wand at her temple and drew out the memory, placing it in the courts pensive, designed to hold memories and restore them to their original, un-tampered state. The stone bowl glowed blue and the memory began to play. Lyra watched each of the council members nervously, becoming more confident as their expressions darkened. The memory ended and Lyra stepped forward into the centre of the room.

"I believe that the child in question is Harry Potter," Lyra said. "And we would be within our jurisdiction to remove a prophesised child from his current situation."

"That is true," Chairwoman Cootes agreed. "But how do we do so?"

"Me," Lyra said looking to her father, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Lyra," Christopher choked. "You can't be serious?"

"If I don't act we all condemn this child, Daddy. Look at him. I looked just like him when you took me in. My family hated me for being a seer. His family hates him for being magical. He deserves a better life and I can give it to him," Lyra replied to her father calmly.

"Do you think it can be done?" a portly council member asked in his gravelly voice.

"If I have the help of an attorney, yes," Lyra replied. "It can be done."

The council chair looked at the young woman before her before looking to Christopher Taylor and back to the young woman. "Very well, I assign Alistair Fenwick as council. You are to report back by Friday noon. That gives you four days, Lyra."

Lyra accepted the parchment floated down to her and retrieved her vision from the pensive. Moving over to the bench, she kissed her father's cheek before running from the room calling her thanks. Bursting from the chambers, Lyra ran to the Seers wing of the International House, deep within the mountains of Switzerland. Upon her arrival in the wing, she copied her vision and took a few minutes to submit it correctly in the archives. She then hurried through the warren of tunnels to the Legal Offices.

Finding the correct door, she knocked gently and waited outside until the call came.

"Enter."

Slipping in the door, she closed it behind her. The curly haired man sitting behind the desk looked up and swore.

"Hello, Alistair."

"Hello, Lyra. It's been a while."

"It has," Lyra replied, moving forward and sitting in a chair before the desk.

"Is this a pleasure call?"

"Not exactly," the black haired woman replied.

The handsome young man raised a brow. "A business call? You saw the council didn't you? My aunt assigned us to work together, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"The meddling woman! She can't keep her nose out of anything, can she?" Alistair fumed throwing his quill down.

"Stair," Lyra smirked as the young man worked himself into a rage. The sound of his nickname passing her lips was enough to quiet him though. "She doesn't like Lucy?"

"Lucy left me because my aunt called her Lucifer at our family dinner," Alistair sighed, swinging on his chair.

Lyra struggled to keep her expression impassive. "Lucifer. Interesting," the black haired woman noted. "Was it getting serious?"

"No, not really," Alistair shrugged, playing with his wand. "I mean mother has wanted grandchildren since I was twelve. But she and Aunt Jo want them to be mothered by the right woman. And at this rate I'll never find anyone they can accept."

"Don't worry about it," Lyra urged.

"I try not to," Alistair frowned, before he discarded the subject entirely. "What's my case?"

Lyra handed over the council documents for her old friend to read while she clasped her hands together in her lap. "Need I remind you that my natural family didn't want me? You're lucky to have your mother and aunt, even if your dad was never about."

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I didn't mean to sound so thoughtless."

"Let it be," Lyra smiled.

Alistair looked closely at his friend before returning his attention to his paperwork. He read for a few minutes before he looked up again. "You remember that vision you had, the one where you saw us getting married, with the little boy there?"

"Yes," Lyra replied cautiously.

"No, it's nothing. I was just wondering if you remembered."

"Alistair, what's bugging you?" Lyra asked scooting forward to the edge of her chair. "Talk to me."

"I know we dated ten years ago, while we were in school but, I think it's always been you," the man said blushing furiously. "I would have married you at seventeen. There, now you know."

Lyra looked at the man opposite her for a moment before she began emptying the vision into a pensive basin on the corner of his desk. "You should see this then," she whispered. Lyra watched as her oldest, most understanding friend plunged into the bowl and waited for him to return. He returned pale and angry, his blue eyes flashing.

"I recognise that little boy," Alistair said in a dangerously low tone.

"I know."

"We have to help him get out of there! What kinds of people keep a child in a cupboard?"

"Monsters."

Alistair gathered up his belongings as Lyra removed the memory from the basin. "Let's go, you."

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked as they headed to the nearest apparition zone.

"Your place or mine, I don't care."

"Come along then," Lyra said wrapping her arms around the taller man's chest. "I moved again."

The pair landed in Lyra's tenth floor Parisian apartment.

"Nice place, this is what the fourth in a year?"

"None of the others had the same feel this one has," Lyra smiled, removing her robes and jacket and pulling on a pair of track pants before taking off her skirt.

"What are you holding back from me?" Alistair asked pulling off his robes and jacket also and tossing them over the back of a chair, following the garments closely with his tie.

"We've been friends since we started school together."

"Long live Australis Doctrina," Alistair cheered, making his friend smile.

"And I know we were intimate there for a bit before we graduated."

"And we've kept in touch pretty well in the years since, but you know," the dark brown curly haired man shrugged. "But…"

"I never told you who my real family was."

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready, or had too," Alistair said sitting up. "Why?"

"My real name is Lyra Grace Black. Sirius Black is my natural brother. He's also Harry Potter's godfather."

Alistair's eyes narrowed as his razor sharp mind went straight to work. "We need to get copies of some wills. Your mother is still alive?"

"Yes, but my youngest brother Regulus was Lord Black before he went missing," Lyra replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Sirius wrote and told me."

"Sirius told you?"

"He was young when my mother tossed me out, but old enough to probably remember me slightly. When he was eleven, I received a letter from him. It said that he remembered someone by this name and his dad told him once that he might meet me at Hogwarts. And that he was now at Hogwarts and could I introduce myself to him."

Alistair reached out to his friend before changing his mind about comforting her. "What then?"

"I replied with help from Mum and Daddy. I wrote light hearted letters to him for years. When he was fifteen or sixteen when he asked who I was again so I told him who I was and sent the location of my adoptive records so he could confirm it for himself. He next wrote that he'd been thrown out of home and that our younger brother Regulus would probably become Lord Black. I never heard from him again," Lyra frowned.

"You haven't heard from him since he was sixteen and you were what? Twenty?"

"That's right."

"What else is there to this little tale?" Alistair asked.

"I received a letter from Regulus Black; birth records confirm that he's my brother too. He wrote that he'd made a bad decision and he regretted it and that he'd submitted a Will to the goblins because it was only a matter of time. He told me that he had reinstated both Sirius and I into the family, with Sirius to be lord."

Alistair looked thoughtful for a moment. "Regulus Black went missing just before the war ended, Lyra. A suspected Death Eater."

"He was killed by Voldemort and his body transfigured to ash," Lyra replied rubbing her eyes. "That's not the point. The point is if we can prove that Sirius was gaoled incorrectly and falsely accused we can get him out of Azkaban and give Harry to him."

"It's not going to work. The British Ministry of Magic will never let him see the light of day unless they are provided with irrefutable evidence."

Lyra deflated a little and flopped onto her bed, her dog emerging from under it to lie with his head across her lap. "Alistair this is Rex, Rex, Alistair," she introduced.

Alistair however had flopped into the chair and was muttering to himself.

"We'll just let silly Stair be," Lyra told her dog, ruffling the fur on his neck. The animal barked playfully in reply.

"I'll be back in forty minutes or so," Alistair said getting up. "We're going to London for the evening, be ready."

The young man apparated away before Lyra had a moment to a question.

"Right then, Rex. I better get cleaned up."

The black haired young woman spent ten minuted tidying her apartment before changing into a clean, pale blue sleeveless fitted dress that hung to her calves that would be suitable if she had to push her case as a member of the Black family. Two ropes of pearls were clasped around her neck and two single pearls were attached to her ears. Using magic, she manipulated her hair into a French twist and added a white gold bangle and white gold charm bracelet to her right wrist. Her Taylor family ring was slipped onto her left pointer finger. Grabbing robes in the same shade of blue, white leather high heels and a white leather clutch, Lyra ensured she had everything she'd need for the evening. A wave of her wand and her makeup was done too, ready to go.

Lyra took a few minutes to feed the dog and make a couple of sandwiches before she sat on her bed waiting for Alistair to return.

"You ready?" Alistair called before turning around to see his friend waiting on the bed. "I just remembered why I fell for you."

"Because I don't take forever in the bathroom?" Lyra asked with a grin.

"Because you're perfect," Alistair smiled genuinely. "Why did I even let you go?"

"You were going to the States for law school and didn't want me to have to wait for you. You did the gentlemanly thing," Lyra smiled. "I waited anyway."

Alistair paused. "You waited for me?"

"I knew at seventeen what you know at twenty six."

"Bloody women," Alistair grumbled, good-naturedly. "I got an authorised portkey. Coming?"

Lyra grabbed onto the old newspaper and felt the hook behind her navel before she found herself standing in the middle of a London Alley.

"The bank is this way."

Taking Lyra's hand, Alistair led the way out of the dark Alley and into a bigger, better-lit one, heading for the white marble building that dominated the street.

"Gringotts?"

"Yes. Now I want you to walk in there and request the will of Regulus Black as is your right as his sister. Then request to use a meeting room for a moment while your representation looks over the document," Alistair prepared as they walked up the steps.

Stopping in front of a teller, Lyra repeated her phrases and they were both shown into a small side room with the will. Alistair sat straight down to look over it.

"Your brother did a good job," the brown haired man grinned. "These guidelines are practically airtight. He reinstated Sirius, then you, no matter your name, back into the family after submitting references to the relevant government and medical records. Bequeathed the family lordship to Sirius and if Sirius is unable to claim it he gives you Stewardship of the line until Sirius is able to lead the family or your eldest biological son becomes Lord. His mother has been given a limit on her spending, however you have not. He mentions a living will he has prepared but since he's dead that document has self-destructed. I wonder… Lulu, ask the goblins for a copy of Sirius Black's living will."

Lyra asked the goblins and the document was efficiently delivered. "What?" she asked as Alistair smirked devilishly.

"And for copies of Lily Evans- Potter and James Potter's wills," Alistair directed.

Lyra asked the goblin whose eyes widened. A higher-ranking bank official delivered the next documents.

"Where are you both from," the powerful goblin asked.

"International Wizarding Council," Lyra replied.

"Do you have your identification?"

Both humans presented their official passes.

"My name is Kranok. I am the second in command in this institution. I have been given permission to help you both in any way I can."

Lyra smirked. "Where is Harry Potter at this moment?"

"With his Muggle maternal aunt, in Surrey."

"That goes against his parents will," Alistair said without looking up. "Who placed the boy there?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"A manipulative man," Lyra agreed with a frown marring her pretty face. "One I suspect the goblins dislike."

"That could be said," Kranok replied baring his teeth.

"Is there any way of finding a way to get my brother out of Azkaban?" Lyra asked the goblin.

"Not without finding Peter Pettigrew alive," the goblin shrugged. "You have better chance of your mother dying from shock when you claim and receive the Stewardship Ring."

Lyra looked to Alistair who nodded that she should do so. "Kranok, I'd like to claim the Black Family Stewardship Ring."

"Of course, I shall retrieve it, immediately. If you don't mind waiting here a moment, alone, I will get it for you."

"Thank you, Kranok," Alistair replied. The doors closed and the young man began furiously copying the files he was reading.

"What are you doing?" Lyra hissed.

"Getting evidence. There might be enough to force a case against Dumbledore in the international court," Alistair replied. "Put all the copies into your handbag for me. They are not permitted to search that. And when to goblin returns demand that you be given the keys for the Black Family Vaults, the Potter Family Vaults, including your charges trust fund and request that all the locks be changed."

Lyra nodded as she continually stuffed the pages into her handbag.

"Your ring," Karnok announced returning and holding out a silver band with black diamond's set into it the whole way around. Lyra slipped it onto her right ring finger as she requested the keys and the change of locks.

Kranok gathered up the files and drifted out the door leaving the two alone.

"What's happening?"

"The goblins are taking care of things," Alistair replied. "You are upsetting all the plans for everyone."

"Well once my mother is dead you and I can move into the family house with Harry," Lyra paused once she realised what she'd said.

"How often do your visions not come true?" Alistair asked with a grin.

"Once. One single time."

"Well, I best introduce you to my mother when we get back."

"I am officially Lyra Taylor Black," the black haired woman replied, reading the inscription on the inside of her new ring.

"Oh well, I'm sure I can handle being, Mr Black the rest of my life," Alistair grinned kissing Lyra's cheek.

The goblin returned and handed over the keys as requested, as well as two self-filling money pouches, one connected to the Black account and the other to Harry Potter"s trust account. The duo also received a Muggle credit card connected to the Black account and Lyra grinned.

"Let"s get Harry out by tomorrow night," she begged Alistair.

"Count on it," he smiled.

III

Alistair and Lyra arrived by chauffeured Bentley in Privet Drive late Saturday evening, five days after Lyra's initial vision. The driver sprung out of the car and opened the door, allowing Lyra and then Alistair to slide out of the car. The couple, who been given permission to wed by their respective families, were impeccably dressed as they walked up the path to number four, as many of the nosey neighbours saw by peering though their curtains.

"Good evening," Petunia greeted after the doorbell had been given barely enough time to stop chiming. "How may I help you?"

"You could begin by letting me in to see Harry," Lyra began. "My attorney, Alistair Fenwick will go over the custody papers with you and your husband."

Petunia blanched before letting the couple into her sitting room. Her husband barely looked up from the television he was watching with his chubby son.

"Vernon, these people are here to see the boy. They're going to take him away," the housewife explained barely able to keep the excitement from her voice.

"About time," Vernon grunted. "Where must I sign?"

Alistair raised a brow before handing the papers and a pen to the overweight man. "Sign in the directed places if you would, Sir," Alistair asked and Dursley signed unquestioning without reading the papers. Petunia in the meantime had returned with the child and his belongings in a plastic bag.

"Hello, Harry," Lyra said bending gown and smiling at the boy. He aunt poked him, hard, and he stumbled forward into Lyra's arms. The young woman held him gently and whispered in his ear to keep him calm.

"Mrs Dursley," Alistair said handing the papers to her. Petunia too signed without reading the document. "Thank you for your trouble."

"Where"s our money?" the horse-faced woman demanded.

"What money?" Lyra hissed. "You signed the papers and you signed away your right to this angel and any "remuneration", you callous woman!"

"Lyra, let"s take the child and be off," Alistair said, his wand slipping into his hand. Petunia noticed and stepped back in fright. "We"ll see ourselves out, shall we?"

The trio were pulling away in the Bentley before they spoke again. A sleeping spell had been placed over the tiny Harry Potter and he remained firmly in Lyra's arms. "He doesn"t look three and a half," she whispered sadly, tears dripping down her nose. "He"s so tiny, and there are all these bruises on him."

"We"ll get him better, back to being a healthy toddler," Alistair promised, one hand on Lyra"s as it rested on the child"s bony knee.

III

Somewhere Fate smiled and Karma smirked in Destiny's direction.

III

III


	2. Chapter 2

III

Luck

III

Two

III

Fate, Karma and Fortune sat on the lounge sharing their popcorn, marshmallows and mocktails while Destiny sulked in the corner. Three of the four sisters took simple pleasure of watching their favourite messy black haired, emerald eyed seven year old play on the beach, building sandcastles with his guardian and foster brother while his foster father sat a few meters way on the beach towels entertaining the infant twins.

The three sisters cheered as the moat filled with water and groaned as the sandcastle collapsed under the onslaught from a giggling three year old. The older boy didn't seem to mind so much, rather, he helped destroy the original castle before the two brothers of the heart began to build a bigger, better sandcastle.

III

Lyra pulled her cloak tightly around her as she waited in the tiny visitors" room. Casting a patronus she grinned as the pure black Alsatian prowled around the edge of the room, helping to keep the cold and the bad memories at bay.

"Mrs Fenwick, if you'd follow me," the young guard announced returning. "You can keep you patronus with you if you'd like. It will help more than a little bit." Lyra ignored the young man as he continued to prattle as they made their way through the seemingly endless dark, damp corridors. "May I ask why you want to see Sirius Black. No one's ever visited Sirius Black. Not after what he did."

"I want to see the man who destroyed the hopes I had for my family," the black haired woman replied with a half-truth.

"Twelve people. Terrible thing he did that day. That's you there," her guide announced pointing at a grey door. "No patronus allowed. Five minutes. The entire conversation will be listened to by the boys downstairs. Don't say anything that will force them to let the dementors in. Don't touch the prisoner."

Lyra looked at the young guard as he lit up a cigarette before she pushed open the door and walked inside. He was there sitting in the corner, chained to the wall.

"They didn't say anything about no magic," Lyra whispered looking at her brother. A few personal hygiene charms, a cleaning charm and temperature resistance charms on his robes later she could see the little boy she was forced to leave.

"Do you know who I am?"

Sirius Black looked at her, his eyes rolling. "No," he replied hoarsely.

"My name is Lyra."

Recognition dawn and a spark of life returned to those eyes. "Lyra?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I was finally able go to Gringotts and deal with some wills with thanks to the goblins."

Sirius's grey eyes lit up happily, as he figured out the significance of her words. "It was all my fault, the whole fiasco that Halloween, wasn't it?"

"You could say that," Lyra nodded, playing with her stewardship ring, a gesture that Sirius noted with a slight nod of the head. "But that was the past. It is dormant now, until new information awakens it."

Sirius stayed silent for a moment, his foggy brain trying to work out the underlying message. "That's unfortunate," he answered slowly.

"Introverted," Lyra noted looking at her little brother. "And stubborn too. I guess some spots never change."

"I can be proud of some of these spots," Sirius grinned. "They liken me to my siblings."

"Meditate on that and we'll see if you stand by that response if I ever visit again, Sirius Black," Lyra replied standing and pulling an invisible pouch out of her handbag. Slowly and deliberately, she placed it on the ground between them, in the centre of a discoloured flagstone. "Goodbye."

"May the stars forever shine," Sirius replied, spinning in his place to put his feet on either side of the pouch. Her brow rose in surprise and with a slight nod Lyra left.

III

"Lyra!" Harry called as soon as she walked in the door of their magically expanded apartment. "How did your visit go?"

"It was cold," Lyra replied hugging the boy. "Where are the others?"

"It's nap time. Stair is reading them a story."

"And why aren't you in bed?"

"Because the nice man is coming to look at my eyes at two."

Lyra glanced at the clock, it was ten to two.

"And Stair says that if I am lucky, and Mr Wooster can fix my eyes with magic now, I may not need glasses like my dad later, which is lucky because I have my mum's eyes."

"And they are too beautiful to hide behind glasses anyway," Lyra smiled. "How about you go and wait by the fireplace for Mr Wooster, Harry?"

"Alright," the young boy smiled agreeably before running off.

"Where did you go?" Alistair asked walking into the room. "Harry said that you went to visit someone. Was it about a house?"

Lyra smiled to her husband for giving her a way out of the conversation if he didn't need to know for legal reasons. "Maybe."

"You mean we wouldn't have to live on top of one another? We can leave this titchy space?"

"Grimauld Place needs a lot of work," Lyra laughed, amused by Alistair's childish antics. "But work begins tomorrow if we can get my parents and your aunt to lend us a house elf each for a fortnight or so."

"I'll floo right away," Alistair declared. "Well, after Harry has his eyes fixed anyway."

"You do that with him. I will sit with the children for a moment," Lyra said kissing her husband.

"Ok."

Walking to the back of the apartment and the bedrooms, Lyra sat on the rocking chair in the same room as her three sons. She watched as their tiny chests rose up and down as they drew steady breaths and suppressed a smile as Pollux and Castor mumbled in their sleep, seemingly dreaming the same dream. Her Regulus was an assertive lad, going after what he wanted in every situation often using his charm to get his way.

"My little charmer," Lyra smiled, brushing his black curls off his forehead. "Ladies of Hogwarts beware. Teachers of Hogwarts beware," she added looking back at her troublesome twins that were barely able to speak and here they were keeping her on her toes.

Taking up a pen and an old notebook, Lyra began to write a list of things that had to happen at her family residence now that her mother had passed away and she and her family were able to make it their home. She made lists of furniture they would need for the children, for communal rooms and for studies. Then, on a new page she began writing out lists of linens, china and glassware.

III

Sirius Black was curled up on his prison bed, his invisible pouch held against his stomach as he waited for the moon to rise high enough for its light to trickle in his tiny window. He lay there trying to remember the meditation exercises Lily had taught him when the plan was he'd be the secret keeper. She'd mentioned something about protecting his mind. _Protecting his mind from what? _Sirius wondered. Nonetheless, he began to do the exercises, while trying not to remember the beautiful green-eyed redhead.

He remembered sitting under the old elm at Hogwarts, his favourite tree. He'd visited it a lot once Lily and James had started going out in their seventh year. It had been his retreat away from his best friend, and the most beautiful person he'd ever met. He focused on a chilly autumn day, he was settled in the lee of the tree, away from the biting winds when Lily, and all her knowing, had sat down silently beside him.

From that moment, Sirius was sure she knew he loved her, not in the same all consuming vocal way that James loved her, but in a reserved manner that would never be spoken of, ever, that was not at all a part of his boisterous, womanising façade. He knew of one other who loved Lily Evans, third black haired young man.

He watched himself and Lily sit silently under the elm from a third person's perspective for what seemed minutes, but when he emerged from the memory he found a dementor floating away from his doorway and the moonlight streaming through the window.

As the cold feeling left by the dementor seeped away, Sirius slowly opened the pouch and tipped it out onto the bed, before slipping the invisible item over his foot as not to lose it. There was a photo, of a little boy that looked so much like James without his glasses, but his eyes were darker than James's hazel ones. "Lily's emerald eyes," Sirius whispered running his finger over the photograph. "Harry."

He recognised a second photograph from Harry's first birthday party. A photograph James took and that he'd hidden in his room in Grimauld Place before he'd gone to confront the traitor. It was of him and Lily holding a smiling Harry as he shook a snitch shaped stuffed toy. Sirius let the bittersweet feeling fill his chest, and vaguely noticed that the dementors hadn't come swarming.

There was a wand. Regulus's wand. His brother's wand that would most definitely work for him. Their wands had been brothers bought from Olivander's years ago. Regulus had ash and Sirius had had elm, before it was snapped, both filled with powdered claw of a Welsh Green Dragon. Gingerly, Sirius picked up the wand and felt it react. He quickly placed heating spells on his thin mattress and threadbare blanket, before adding a cushioning charm.

There was a potion vial that he unstoppered and sniffed before recognising it as a basic antibiotic against most wizarding diseases. Sirius frowned before swallowing the contents and watching as it filled with a different potion. Repeating the sniff test, Sirius recognised a cleansing potion that was designed to restore balance to the body after a big night. That potion was swallowed and the enchanted vial refilled again. Feeling the positive effects on his body, despite there being no outward appearances, Sirius chose to trust his sister, and consumed every one of the vile tasting concoctions without complaint. When he was finished, the vial cleaned and recapped itself. Sirius chose to put it back in the pouch, as there was obviously further enchantment on the glass container.

There was also a paperback novel. In the wizarding world, they were enchanted to change stories once the final page had been read and each book had five thousand tales of various genres. For the first time in years, Sirius smiled and slipped the book under his pillow.

The final item that had come in the pouch was a leaflet from Canada, emphasising the importance of using meditation to protect and organise the mind from attack by magical persons and magical creatures. The leaflet also gave basic pointers of how to do so. Gathering us his new, prized items, Sirius slipped them all back into the pouch and tied it using the drawstrings to the edge of his bed.

Lying down, Sirius closed his eyes and returned to the elm tree to find himself alone. Pulling the blanket up over his shoulder, the grim animagus had his best nights sleep since arriving in Azkaban over five years earlier.

III

Lyra stood in the middle of Grimauld Place in front of her mother's portrait frame as the elderly woman screamed herself hoarse. The younger Black woman had already dealt with the house elf that had made her childhood in this house hell, but his head would not be mounted on any wall if she had her way.

"I don't know why you continue to scream, Mother," Lyra said coldly, twisting her stewardship ring round and round her finger. "There's nothing you can do about any of this. Regulus was very specific in his will. Sirius will become Lord Black or my eldest son, Regulus will be Lord Black. Either way, you will be gone and your legacy forgotten."

The woman in the portrait continued to scream before she stopped suddenly and looked closely at the rings on her daughter's hands. "What's that?"

"This?" Lyra asked, deliberately holding up her engagement and wedding rings. "These are the symbols of the love I have for my husband. You'd be pleased to know that he is a pure blood, in a respectable position."

"The other hand," Walburga Black snapped in reply.

"Oh this one, this is the ring Regulus bequeathed to me."

"That's my ring!"

"No, it is my ring Mother, since I am the Steward of our family. That reminds me I must restore the family tapestry."

"Your blood is tainted!" the elderly woman screamed.

"Yes, it is," Lyra agreed pleasantly. "But it's not like I chose who my natural parents were. Goodbye Mother."

There was a crack as the portrait unstuck itself from the wall and fell to the floor. With a tap from her wand, Lyra shrunk the frame, wrapped it in a heavy dark cloth and added it to a box of portraits she had removed from the walls of the house.

"Wooky, Fer, I want you to gather all the linens, blankets, mattresses, cushions, pillows and curtains and feed them into the fires. Add any carpets and rugs that are beyond saving," Lyra instructed as she moved into the lounge room and lit the fireplace with her wand. Within moments, she was throwing all the items into the flames, which consumed them greedily. Lyra then looked over the remaining furniture. The antique velvet couches were shrunk and placed into a conjured box, as were the matching side tables and sideboard once the cupboards and drawers had been emptied. Going through the items in the drawers, she found her father's leather wallet that held a picture of his sons and behind it one of his daughter. Choosing to keep the item, it was thrown into another conjured box. Flipping though the papers, she found that most were letters between her mother and her cousin Bellatrix, which were immediately added to the fire along with the pureblood propaganda leaflets. The vases, glasses and collection of alcoholic drinks that had filled the sideboard were all sent with Wooky to the kitchen, and the bottles of wine with Fer to the basement cellar. All of the other remaining pieces of furniture were placed into a third box to be stored, to clean and sell at a later date.

Accepting a tall glass of water from Wooky, Lyra drank deeply. "Have you finished yet?"

"No, Mistress Lyra," the house elf replied. "Many of the fireplaces be boarded up. Fer and Wooky be having to unblock them first."

"Keep up the good work," Lyra urged handing back her glass and looking around the empty room before looking down at the black carpet.

Moving to one corner of the room, Lyra began pulling up the carpet until she revealed century old flagstones underneath with the Black Family Crest set into the floor in a darker stone. Frowning, Lyra cast a severing charm repeatedly on the carpet before adding it to the fire as well. Using magic to remove the window Lyra sent it to the kitchen for cleaning also. Leaving the fire to burn, she moved into the next room, her father's office.

III

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked, slurring sleepily as Lyra pulled on an old pair of jeans and an old jumper in the dark before slipping her boots on.

"To the residence," she whispered in reply. "I want it finished so that I can have a home to live in. So, our family doesn't have to live, cramped in this tiny apartment."

"You'll miss breakfast again, Lulu."

"Yes, but your leave ends at the end of the month and I want to be in the residence by then."

"Then let us come and help you."

"Go back to sleep, Stair," Lyra said kissing her husband's brow.

Stopping in the children's bedrooms she kissed the sleeping Harry and Regulus before checking in on her twins Pollux and Castor. Moving to the floo she transported herself to the Black Family Townhouse. Gathering, stiff bristled scrubbing brushes, buckets of warm soapy water, some old toothbrushes and cloths she returned to the arrivals room, the old lounge room. With a wave of her wand, they were all scrubbing away at the ceiling, the walls, the floor, the fireplace and the chandelier.

"What is Mistress doing?" a sleepy house elf asked appearing.

"I couldn"t sleep, Wooky. Go back to bed. We have a big day today."

"Yes, Mistress. Call Wooky if you needs him."

"I will," Lyra promised.

Within an hour, the twelve brushes and three toothbrushes, had finished their work, the room was clean. Moving into the storage room, Lyra selected a silver framed mirror, two large armchairs that had been reupholstered in a blue grey fabric, and a wrought iron, glass shelved presentation case. Setting the items into the room, Lyra added the new, black curtains to the window before grabbing a box full of trinkets she'd set aside for the room. A photograph of a young Sirius and Regulus sat on the mantle, photos of her own children on the presentation case with a small pot plant with silvery foliage. White candles were set into the chandelier and other little items set around the room until it was finished.

"That's one room done," Lyra murmured. "Thirty eight more to go."

III

Destiny wasn't a wicked person, far from it. She'd only wanted the handsome little boy with green eyes to be remembered for eternity. But she'd acted without thinking and how she regretted it.

Now, she watched as his guardian laboured away to make the Black Family Residence a suitable place to raise small children, with a good environment and lots of space to play. Destiny took a quick look at her slumbering sisters before returning her attention to the house. Soon, the scrubbing brushes and buckets had multiplied and hot soapy water was distributed in many of the rooms in the house, scrubbing away. Toothbrushes were also sent forth to clean the more fiddley items.

A feather light touch on her shoulder alerted her to the fact her sisters had woken. Fortune stood with her arm wrapped around Destiny as she cried over her mistake. Even Karma could see she was devastated by the hurt her actions had caused. All of a sudden, Fate waved her hand and the guardian was sent running to the nearest bathroom, her hand clamped over her mouth. The most temperamental of the sisters just shrugged under the looks from her siblings, before sending paintbrushes to apply the white undercoat to the already cleaned rooms.

Destiny looked at each of her sisters and knew that this was the path the green-eyed boy had to take. It didn't mean any of them had to like it especially. But, while they could, they would help him out in every way possible. As the magicked items did their jobs, Destiny allowed each of her older sisters to hug her in turn and attempt to soothe her worries.

She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

III

III


	3. Chapter 3

III

Luck

III

Three

III

Karma frowned down on the meddling politicians of the British Ministry of Magic who constantly acted in ways to deserve her wrath. Fools! But Karma couldn't do anything to them, she had a bigger, far more impressive plan to wage against them. Adding to the tally board for Britain, Karma stopped to check in on some of her favourites. The only Weasley daughter. The only Prisoner of Azkaban who practiced magic. The guardian. And the emerald eyed angel himself. Karma had ensured that this little boy would be the one to deliver her wrath to Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was ironic, that a child of the illegitimate line would be the one to end the Slytherin curse. It probably helped he was a Gryffindor as well but that little love match of his parents had Destiny's fingerprints all over it. No, Karma would lie in wait. Everyone would deserve what they would get eventually.

Fate, who had returned to the viewing room, sniggered as she checked over Karma's plans and the darker twins shared a malicious smirk. Revenge will be an icy dish by the time some received it.

III

Sirius looked out his cell window and saw that it was a new moon. Feeling around under his bed for his pouch, the sickly man found it and pulled out the vial. It was full, as it was every new moon and with a slight grimace, Sirius downed it repeatedly until he'd taken all his medicines. Deciding to chance things he whipped out his wand and used the usual charms over his bedding, his clothing and himself before allowing himself to glance at the worn photograph of his godson. It had almost been two years since he'd receive that little image of hope and things had remained the same, albeit slightly better as he slowly organised and protected his mind. Rolling over, Sirius Black allowed sleep to take him, while thanking the good Fortune that he'd hidden his precious belongings when he did. Patrol was early tonight.

III

Lyra sat in the lounge room watching Harry nurse the newest addition to the family.

"She's beautiful," the nine year old smiled, looking less like his father for just a moment. "What are you going to call her?"

"Alistair and I were told it was another boy so we didn't pick any girls names," Lyra admitted, as the twins snuggled against her, one on each knee. "Can you think of any?"

"I looked up some star names after Gus came back from St Mungo's yesterday and told me it was a girl," Harry blushed.

"That's very kind of you," Alistair said, ruffling Harry's messy hair. "What names did you come up with?"

"Well, Gus helped, didn't you," Harry asked the five year old.

"I sure did," Regulus grinned, revealing the gaps left by the departure of his deciduous teeth. "We, together, picked three names we liked."

"And what were they?" Lyra asked, watching her two eldest gaze down at the baby girl.

"Only one fits," Harry announced and Regulus nodded vigorously.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What is it?" Alistair asked, tickling Regulus who giggled and squirmed.

"Askella," Harry replied. "And we shall all call her Ella."

"Askella," Lyra smiled looking at her husband who nodded. "Very well, boys, your daddy and I would like you to meet your sister, Askella Margaret Black Fenwick."

"Mummy, can we go and play now?" Pollux asked, his blue eyes wide as he and his twin begged for permission silently.

"I don't see why not," Lyra replied causing all three of her sons to cheer. "But make sure you're all cleaned up for dinner."

The three little boys ran from the room, their father following at a more leisurely pace. Lyra transferred herself to the lounge next to Harry and Askella. Lovingly, the black haired woman brushed the long fringe out of Harry's startling eyes.

"Stair said you didn't sleep very well last night," Lyra said quietly, letting her tiny daughter hold a finger on one hand, while the other played with Harry's lengthening hair.

"It was just a nightmare," the young boy dismissed.

"What about?"

"I thought I was back at my aunt's in the cupboard," Harry replied, letting his new sister hold his finger in her sleep.

"You're never going back there," Lyra growled. "Not while I have breath in my body, and Alistair does too. We love you, Harry. You're a part of our family now."

"I know," Harry replied.

"Don't you believe me?" Lyra asked.

"No," Harry responded quickly, his eyes wide. "It's just I don't have much luck with family, do I?"

"I would say you hit the jackpot with us," Lyra smiled, only to receive a dazzling smile in reply from the nine year old. "And you gave your sister a beautiful name."

"Askella," Harry blushed.

"Askella," Lyra nodded. "How about you give her to me and go and catch up with the boys. You might be able to go flying if you're lucky."

"I don't think you are meant to fly brooms in padded ballrooms," Harry chuckled as he let his guardian take the baby.

"It sure beats flying in the rain, don't you think? Off you go!"

Lyra watched as Harry ran off before she called Wooky to her. "Could you please go to the library and get me the book on magical adoption?"

The small house elf returned minutes later with a large tome. Lyra assumed a determined expression and began to flip through it.

Hours slipped by and Lyra remained holed up in the lounge room with her book. She took time to feed her daughter but continued to read.

"Lulu, what are you doing in here," Alistair asked walking into the room and lifting Askella out of her basinet.

"Researching."

"Researching what?"

"Bonds and adoption."

"Is this about Harry's dream?" Alistair asked, his brows knitting together in concern.

"Where are the boys?"

"Fed and in bed. There were pretty knackered after their flying session."

"Harry had a dream that he was back in his cupboard at his aunt's house."

"Is this because of the new baby?"

"I don't know," Lyra sighed. "He then said he had bad luck with families. And that got me to thinking, when we got married we did that old blood magic bond adopting each other into our respective families. And we gave each other a name."

"And you're looking it up in the book to see if we can use a variant of the bond with Harry to officially make him a family member. That could work. But he could only bond with one of us."

"He'd only have to bond with one of us," Lyra pointed out. "There's a blood bond between you and I and us and each of the children."

"You want to do this!" Alistair noted with surprise.

"We love him; he's a part of our family, why not?"

"Fine, but I want to choose his name."

"Fine," Lyra agreed.

"I've got it," Alistair announced and his wife raised a brow.

"You've got what?"

"His new name," Alistair smiled.

"What is it?"

"I thought of doing an adoption ritual when the twins were born," Alistair admitted. "Harry was quiet for days afterwards but we were so out of it I didn't spare it a second thought until he was screaming in his sleep last night."

"Poor baby," Lyra said sadly. "What name did you pick?"

"Corvus."

"A constellation," Lyra smiled.

"Alistair Orion, Harry James Corvus, we are the only two in this family not born as Black's so we can't have a star or constellation as our first name, but nothing is to stop us having it as our second."

"Your parents gave you that name, Stair," Lyra noted

"So, we still all have celestial names. It will help reaffirm him as part of our family."

"I'll talk to him when he wakes up," Lyra promised.

However, the afternoon got away from them as they went ten-pin bowling in Muggle London and the next opportunity to speak was at the dinner table.

"Could everyone please listen," Lyra asked, as Alistair stood behind her burping Askella. "Now, Harry is a part of our family, and has been for a very long time."

"He's my brother," Regulus declared, and the twins clapped and made agreeable comments.

"Well, you mum wants to make Harry your brother officially with a blood and name giving ceremony. But this is very important; we all have to agree to it."

"Yes!" Castor yelled, throwing his hand into the air to have his action copied by his twin.

"Yes!" Regulus laughed throwing his arms around an uncomfortable Harry's shoulders. "Can I pick his name?"

"You dad has already picked it, Gus," Lyra replied.

"What is it?" the little boy asked,

"Not being a Black by birth, my name is Alistair Orion Black Fenwick," Alistair explained. "Unlike you guys who have stars as your first names."

"Mama has a constellation," Regulus pointed out.

"And we do too," Pollux declared.

"But as our middle name," Castor agreed.

"Shush my little Gemini's," Lyra smiled. "Let your daddy finish."

"We are going to name Harry, if he agrees," Alistair said, pausing for suspense. "Harry James Corvus Potter."

The nine year old looked close to tears as his foster brothers cheered and Regulus hugged him again.

"What do you think, Harry?" Lyra asked. "Will you be our son and brother?"

Harry nodded.

"Well you'll need to think of a name to give Lyra," Alistair declared.

"Rose," Harry replied quickly. "She's a rare Black rose."

"Perfect," Lyra smiled a tear escaping down her cheek. Grabbing her knife off the table, she made a shallow cut across the palm of her hand and held it out. Harry grabbed his own knife and copied the action before moving around the table. After moments pause, he grabbed his guardian's hand with his own and the room was bathed in a bright, blood red light.

III

In the Ministry of Magic's records hall, the two staff for the evening looked us as the alarm went off for the fourth time that evening.

"Why does everyone have to make their name changes official at the new moon?" the young woman asked the older one.

"New moon is powerful and closely associated with new beginnings, and new names, not to mention love."

"Love, why love?"

"Even you must have heard the tales of the young lovers running away at the new moon so their escape across the fields goes unnoticed by their families," the elder woman said looking over the top of her glasses.

"So it's a hopeless romantic thing," the younger woman noted as the alarm went off again.

"Apparently. And it's the closest full moon to New Year. Always a popular time for romantic happenings, dear."

The young woman nodded and automatically slid a thin folder now entitled _Harry James Corvus Potter _into the refiling box without even looking at the name. "What's your favourite story?"

"Well…"

III

Fawkes the Phoenix looked at the large Hogwarts Admittance Tome as it began to tremble with the details of a changed entry. Checking where his master was the great firebird flew over to the book and landed gently on the stand. Using his beak to open the pages he found the entry that had change and trilled gently.

A moment later, all the silver trinkets around Dumbledore's office glowed bright, blood red before the light faded away again and the bird knew that the protective wards had transferred to Harry's new blood guardian. Flipping the book closed, Fawkes returned to his perch and smiled at the slight trilling sound now being emitted from the contraptions. Harry Potter was in safe hands now and fully protected.

III

The light faded from the dining room and Harry and Lyra hugged each other before the three other little boys joined in.

"Hello, brother," Regulus greeted.

"Hello, brothers," Harry smiled joyously. "I feel different, lighter!"

"Well, I feel different too," Lyra smiled patting her now wavy hair. "I think I know what my physical change was. And you've grown, my man!"

"I have!" Harry cheered standing up straight next to Regulus. "I am going to be tall!"

"Well done," Alistair laughed. "What did you give your mum?"

"Messy hair, maybe," Harry replied cheekily, a glint in his eye and a dimple in his cheek as he smiled.

"I think he got the infamous Black Charm from me," Lyra giggled. "Watch out, girls of Hogwarts."

"Not girls," Harry groaned while his brothers giggled.

"You'll appreciate it when you get older," Alistair placated.

"Girls just chase me and try to kiss me whenever we visit the park. And old girls pull on my cheeks and tell me how adorable I am," Harry complained. "No thanks, no girls for me."

"Well we'll have to find you a friend, your own age, that is a boy, won't we," Lyra smirked.

"It's not my fault that girls are attracted to me like magnets," Harry complained. "I blame my Mum and Dad for making me "so adorable"."

The whole table laughed.

"Can we have cake because Harry is now a blood member of our family?" Regulus asked his parents.

"Sounds good," Lyra nodded summoning the first aid kit to cover the cuts on Harry and her palms. "How about you go with your dad to the kitchen and ask Wooky nicely if he will make us a cake."

The twins led the way from the dining room with their older brother and father following close behind, in search for chocolate cake.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to his guardian as she bandaged his hand as baby Askella fussed in her sleep in her crib beside them.

Lyra looked up and into those green eyes and smiled knowing that he was thanking her for making him a true part of their family, not covering the cut on his hand. Pushing back his fringe, Lyra pushed her lips against his scar before wrapping her arms around his slightly broader shoulders.

"I only made what I already felt official," she whispered as the angry house elf ejected the other members of their family from the kitchen.

The boy nodded and wiped the lone tear from his cheek before excitedly asking his brothers whether or not they were getting cake.

III

The four sisters sat watching their favourite human disregarding the fact they weren't meant to have favourites of any kind. Three of the sisters looked at the remaining one who kept her expression purposely blank.

Fortune patted herself on the back as everything went according to her plans, just as they had done last night with the old blood adoption ritual. Their green-eyed child hadn't stopped smiling all day, and now he was making his first friend.

The four sisters watched as the two cousins reacquainted in the kitchen, the blonde holding the baby of their family while the guardian fussed over the twins who were tired and grumpy. The two other boys sat at the table playing chess against each other. The blond urged his white pieces forward, while the raven-haired boy strategically moved his black. The game continued on, and on, they two boys evenly matched until, by chance, black found an opening and exploited it, much to white's dismay. The game ended and the humble winner held out his hand to shake his competitors. The other boy paused a moment, looking as if he'd swallowed a lemon, before he smiled, genuinely and took the other hand.

A grey light filled the kitchen causing both mothers to whip around and stare at their equally surprised children. The four smirked as the whole group headed straight for the family library until Fate noted that the books need to explain the light were already set out on the study table, open at the correct pages. Karma smacked her sister lightly on the arm and Destiny denied having anything to do with it. Surprised the darker twins looked at each other and then back at their light equivalents. Fortune couldn't take it any longer and cracked a large grin. The sisters spent a moment surprise looking at each other before they returned their attention to the two boys that were the cause of all the trouble. They were sitting in the corner of the library bent over a large tome, seemingly unaware of the shocked faces of their mothers.

III

III


	4. Chapter 4

III

Luck

III

Four

III

They'd been busy the past few weeks and the sisters were all tired. However, Karma couldn't rest. Bored she moved over to check how the sisters' favourite was doing. It took a minute to find the young man, which is what he was now, but it took a longer minute for what she was seeing to register with her. Karma let out a panicked yell that had her sisters running over and recoiling in horror. Their green-eyed child was bleeding and tied to a headstone. And they were too late to do anything about it.

Destiny set her jaw in a very stubborn manner. Fortune stayed bent over the bowl muttering spells trying to help the boy while Fate gathered candles and stones and a lock of hair to do something similar to help protect the teen. Karma looked around and saw her great lists against everyone who had gone against her favourite and nodded. It was time. Some, many times in the past, had thrown the proverbial boomerang, and now they were all coming back at once. Karma's revenge was an icy dish, just as she'd planned, and it was coming around.

III

Harry woke up in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing feeling far older than he really was. He wished, not for the first time that his mother was here, but the old coot thought he still lived with the Dursleys. Looking out into the moonlight, Harry frowned and wondered what he did to deserve all this, yet again. He lay there thinking when a summer time friend crept into the ward.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Draco."

The boys sat silently for a few minutes.

"I have to hide. My father…"

"I know," Harry replied. "I guess it's time for the Grey Lords to emerge and make the wizarding world great again."

"You must really hate prophecies."

"Why do you say that?"

"The one concerning you and the Dark Lord…" Draco began. "You don't know. How? Dumbledore…"

"Is a fool," Harry replied in a sharp whisper grabbing for parchment and beginning to write.

_We will keep this all under wraps until the end of term. Then we will sneak out with the crowd at King's Cross. Then it is time to be who we were meant to become. _

_But how do we know we aren't chasing nothing?_

_We both have the same dreams, Draco. It's not nothing. This is the magical world. It means something. We just have to find out what._

_My mother?_

_Can seek asylum with her family._

_What about your godfather?_

_He'll help us if he finds us. Don't worry._

_I'm not._

_I thought Slytherins could lie._

_I thought Gryffindors were stupid._

_Where will we go?_

_I don't know._

_I'll work that out then, Harry._

_What do you know?_

_I know of a place that might be able to help. I found it just now in a book. It's called Lot's Pass. Mythology says that it is from there that they emerge._

_They?_

_I am going to sound so stupid._

The two boys grinned at each other for a moment.

_Please tell me that you know of Destiny, Fate, Fortune and Karma._

_I'm not stupid, Draco._

_I wonder sometimes. Anyway, there is an old myth that says there are sisters, Fate, Destiny, Fortune and Karma. These beings have a mirror or a pool or …_

_Something reflective?_

_Yes, and they can see what is going on down here. They don't worry about Muggles so much but they keep an eye on the magical world and can interfere as it pleases them._

_Great!_

_Don't be like that. Now, at Lot's Pass there is a clue that can take us to where we can communicate with the sisters. Those who find the clue get a gift from the sisters, if they are worthy. If they aren't well, those ladies can be vindictive._

_Fate's a bitch and all that huh?_

_Proverbs must come from somewhere._

_Do you know anything else?_

_No, I plan on having all the information we need before the end of term._

_A week, how?_

_As a Malfoy I know people._

_As a Potter people want to know me._

_Will you just listen! Or read! _

_Ok! Chillax!_

_This is no time for frivolities. Now, I will make the mail orders we need, from, I will admit, some less than reputable sources. Portkeys, clothes, anything else?_

_Money. Food. Invisibility cloaks to reduce the use of magic. Bottomless, feather light bags. Water. Muggle matches and blankets._

_Ok, this is more complicated than I thought._

_Borrow a camping book from the library, and transfigure the cover, it will help you._

_Ok. I better get back to the dorms before Severus notes that I am missing, again._

_Yeah. See you._

Draco took the parchment and set fire to it after placing it in a bedpan. Squeezing Harry's shoulder, he slipped out of the hospital wing.

III

Lyra woke up after breaking herself out of her vision and as her heart beat slowed she looked at the clock beside her bed.

"Time?" Alistair asked rolling over.

"Three." Lyra slid out from under the sheet and slipped on her cotton robe and a pair of old moccasins.

"Harry's not here, Lulu."

"I know, Stair. But it has been three days. I can hope."

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the children."

Lyra heard her husband grown and grope around in the dark for his own slippers and gown before following her into the corridor. Slipping into the nursery, in the room next to her own, the black haired witch watched her youngest sleep for a moment before her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hadar is asleep. They are all asleep. Come back to bed, Lulu."

"I can't, Stair. He might not be my baby. But my baby is out there somewhere and no-one knows where."

"Why are you clammy?" Alistair asked with urgency as touched his cheek to Lyra's. "Did you have a vision?"

Lyra nodded before untangling herself from her husband and kissing the toddler's forehead, brushing the dark curls off his face. Pulling her husband from the room, she closed the door, before starting to Askella's room.

"Lyra! Was it about Harry?"

"I don't know!" Lyra replied brokenly, before continuing on her path. Alistair decided to let the matter drop, momentarily, and followed.

Inside the pale pink, faerie themed room, Lyra and Alistair stood together and watched their only daughter sleep, twisted in her sheets, her brown curls splayed over her pillow, teddy at her side.

"She's your clone you know. With my colouring," Alistair noted before bending to cover his daughter's thin legs. "She has your temper, your sense of humour, your bone structure, my eyes and my hair."

"I know. And I thank the heavens every day," Lyra said placing another kiss on another forehead.

The couple visited the twins as they slept in their jungle of a room, with all sorts of items lying on the floor.

"Aie!" Lyra cursed stubbing her toe.

"We'll make them clean it all up tomorrow," Alistair smiled as his wife stood on one leg holding her injured foot in both hands.

"And I will watch over them like a hawk," she announced, kissing their sweaty foreheads. "It's not fair they have to have visions too."

Alistair handed her a damp face cloth and Lyra laid it over Castor's brow as he did the same with Pollux. "I don't think it is both of them," he replied. "I think it's Castor who gets the visions and Pollux just experiences them over their link."

"That's just cruel," Lyra sighed, picking her way across the virtual minefield to the door. "But I will talk over it with them in the morning."

The parents took a moment to check in on their returned son, Regulus, back from his first year of school, and saw him sleeping peacefully despite his distress that the brother of his heart was missing. That was when they heard a thud from the next room. Harry's room. Running, both Lyra and Alistair burst through the door to find Narcissa Malfoy convulsing on the floor beside the bed.

"Cissa, wake up!" Lyra called shaking the woman as she moaned in her sleep. "Wake up!"

The blonde woman sat bolt upright on the floor and burst into tears. "The boys," she cried. "The boys. I saw them. Draco."

Lyra sat on the floor and held her cousin as she sobbed while her husband left quietly to stand in the hall. "What did you see?"

"Harry and Draco they are crossroads. Lot's Pass."

"Lot's Pass!?" Lyra exclaimed. "No!"

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, her usual composure absent out of worry for her only son.

"Destiny, Fate, Karma, Fortune meet those who search for them at Lot's Pass. The worthy receive their greatest need. You remember the story."

"That's a myth. Tell me that's a myth! Please, Lyra," the blonde whispered desperately.

"Even myths have an element of truth," Lyra replied.

III

"I'm tired, Harry. Can we stop?"

"This was your idea, Draco. We are almost there."

"My feet hurt."

"Think about something else," Harry hissed in the fading light.

"Where are we?" Draco asked looking around the wood.

"Close to Lot's Pass," Harry replied looking at his map, a Muggle locator device and the three animal trails that cut through the trees.

"How do you know?" the blond asked, leaning against a tree.

"This isn't working properly," Harry said shaking the yellow plastic device.

"It wasn't working before when I was using it," Draco replied haughtily.

Harry scowled and crossed over to the other teen. "Does this look like it is working to you?"

The blond shook his head negatively after learning over the past few days that patches of pixels here and there didn't constitute as working. "Where do we go now?"

Harry looked in the direction of the setting sun and down at the map. "We take that path."

"Wait!" Draco called hoisting his pack further up his back and following after the other teen as he walked down the track. "I'm a Malfoy. I'm not used to all this menial stuff."

"I grew up in a magical household yet can still use Muggle devices," Harry replied snappishly. "What's you point?"

"My point is," Draco began before he walked straight into Harry's back. "We're here."

"Lot's Pass," Harry grinned pointing at the Muggle road sign. "There is a Muggle camping ground down that road. We'll stop there for the night."

"Can't we stop here?" Draco whined.

"There are taps at the camping ground. No searching for creeks," Harry promised. To his amusement the other teen lengthened his stride.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" Draco asked. "Let's go."

After resting for the night, the two young men spent the next day exploring the area around Lot's Pass.

"What do you see?" Harry bellowed to Draco who was searching the opposite side of Lot's Pass for clues.

"I see a broken ring of rocks. That's it. There is nothing here Harry."

"A broken ring of rocks? Stand in the centre of it, Draco."

"Why?" Draco asked while picking his way over the tussocked area.

"Because most rituals start with circles. They have no start and finish."

"This one has both!" Draco called back in frustration.

"Then fix it!" the dark haired boy bellowed, as he cleared the area directly opposite Draco.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning this pile of stones into a circle like it used to be I am guessing."

Draco bent to touch the first stone and a jolt ran up his fingers. "Harry! Did you feel that?"

"Yes!" the other teen replied shaking his hand. Draco snickered.

"Shut up!" Harry called back.

"I didn't say anything!"

"No, but you at least thought it."

Draco shrugged and both teens returned to the task of restoring their respective circles.

III

Fate, Destiny, Fortune and Karma all watched as the two grey lords, stuck in the awkward place between boyhood and manhood worked to restore the circles of stone. The blond worked slowly, obviously waiting for the other darkhaired person, their favourite, to catch up.

The sisters watched as grey eyes met green and the two humans pushed the final stones into place.

The looking glass shimmered and Karma looked to each of her sisters calmly.

"Worthy," she announced clearly.

"Worthy," Fortune agreed.

"Worthy," Fate declared, looking to Destiny.

Destiny looked over the images in front of her before she squared her shoulders and raised her chin.

"Worthy," she called.

III

III


	5. Chapter 5

III

Luck

III

Five

III

"Hello, Harry," Destiny said, smiling to the two visitors before her. "Welcome to The Glen."

"The Glen?" Harry asked looking around.

"It's the only place humans and beings can meet, Harry. These are my sisters. Destiny is the one who greeted you and your friend. This is my twin Karma, with the dark hair. That is Fortune over there, Destiny's twin and I am…"

"Fate," Harry whispered. "This is Draco. Apparently we are Grey Lords. Although, I didn't actually believe it until a few seconds ago."

Fortune and Destiny giggled and Fate smiled.

"We know," Karma said. "But everything mythical has its basis in fact."

"Ladies," Draco greeted with a bow causing the two blondes to giggle again. "We would be much obliged if you would give us some advice."

"Let's cut straight to business then," Fate interrupted, glaring at the light twins, who became serious. "We can do more than give advice."

"We will provide you with your greatest needs. You have been judged worthy," Fortune announced.

"You were judged worthy long ago," Destiny smiled, touching a hand to each boy's shoulder. "I give you a piece of each other to help you keep your inner balance. I also give you each a magical ability from your respective families, and one to share."

"I give you the power you need to accomplish your tasks, and the wisdom to help you on your way," Fortune whispered, before pressing her lips to their brows in turn.

"The next year will be a difficult one for both of you," Fate said moving forward. "You will slowly receive your gifts until at Christmas all you will need to do is fine tune them. I give you these two bottles of our water. Make a small cross like so," she instructed demonstrating on Draco's right temple, before repeating her action on Harry.

"What will it do?" Draco asked.

"Those you mark will receive a gift to help you if they are deemed worthy," Karma replied. "They will remain your closest friends, confidents and supporters for life. However, if you choose unwisely, those people will become you most resilient opponents."

"Great," Harry sighed. "Note to self, careful with the special water."

Destiny and Fortune giggled, Fate smirked and amusement flickered in Karma's eyes for a moment.

Draco rolled his eyes. "There's no need to be so negative about things, Harry."

"You try being me for a day," the black haired young man returned. "See how you go fighting basilisks, dementors, possessed teachers, and have some crazed man, cursed with a half life trying to kill you."

"Try living with Lucius Malfoy," the blond returned. "Not fun times, I tell you."

"Gentlemen!" Destiny interrupted sharply. "That's enough! You will be leaving us soon and we still have much to tell you."

The two teens looked at the four sisters. Eventually, Karma moved forward chanting quietly. A wind picked up around the six as the woman continued speaking in the foreign tongue.

"Something is happening," Draco whispered. "My head hurts."

Harry reached out with his dominant left hand and grabbed, Draco's arm in a monkey grip. "Hold on. Do not let go."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It's familiar," Harry whispered. "So familiar."

The wind became a gale and continued to blow until it stopped without warning. Karma opened her eyes and looked to the two humans before her. "We had a brother, Lot, who chose to enter your realm and spend the rest of his days there. He had two daughters. One was a great witch, powerful, and seen as evil by her people. Her name was Morganna Le Faye."

"She was mother to the British Malfoy line," Destiny smiled. "All her children inherit her grey eyes."

"The other daughter, was conceived in a less than honourable manor. Her mother was married and already had one child with her husband and he never knew of her affair. The second daughter had power to rival Morganna's but was believed to be a witch with non-magical parents. Lot passed on all his knowledge to his second daughter," Karma recounted turning to Harry, "and she used it to save her son from evil."

"Her name was Lily Evans," Fortune said. "And she subconsciously passed the information onto her son at her death."

"You are never going to be normal," Draco hissed to Harry, who dug his nails into the other teen's arm.

"Shut up."

"Lot's spirit remains on earth though his body was destroyed when he passed on his knowledge to his daughter. He watches over the two survivors who loved Lily. Find them, you will find Lot and he will help you," Fate instructed. "Lot knows what must be done to defeat Tom Riddle."

"Harry's dead grandfather can help us?" Draco asked. "His grandfather who is also the father of the mother of my family? How can this be possible?"

"This is the magical world, Draco. Everything is possible," Harry replied. "It seems we have a task to do. Let's get on with it."

"The two men Lot spends his time with will help you as well," Fate said.

"And I will do my best to help you out also," Karma said with a wicked smile.

"Goodbye, Draco Malfoy. Goodbye, Harry Potter. May luck watch over you on your journey," Fortune whispered as the four sisters began fading away.

"Thank you," Harry called back. "Thank you so much."

III

Draco and Harry looked up at each other and found themselves standing back in their circles. The dark haired teen quickly began knocking the stones out of place and the blond soon copied.

As they walked back to their camping site, Draco watched his companion carefully.

"Can you defeat Voldemort? Do you know how?" he asked.

"I do. I can. I will. I have to," Harry replied. "The magical world will become something unbelievable with us as its leaders, Draco."

"Well, let's hurry up and beat the man so we can go home."

"Let's just go home for now," Harry replied. "I want to spend time with the twins, Ella and Hadar before I have to go back to school."

"And we have to put up with another year of illusions and whispered late night meetings?" Draco asked. "That's a real pain, Harry."

"No. We have to let this play out as it was meant to, and then we strike at the heart of all things evil. It won't be long now. I promise," Harry declared.

III

The four sisters watched and listened to the teen's conversation as they returned to the camping area. Smiling, they broke apart; Fortune to rest, Destiny to weave, Karma to her lists and Fate to watch.

All four felt that they were a part of something big, something good.

And they were.

III

III


	6. Chapter 6

III

Luck

III

Six

III

Fate sat staring at toes, tears dripping down her face. She really hated being a bitch and here she was ruining everything for her favourite, again. Karma noticed her distress first, like a twin should, and came and sat at her side, looking over the information. Fate sadly pointed out all the key factors and ran through the list of possible scenarios. She sobbed as the most reserved of all the sisters began to cry also.

Destiny and Fortune rushed over and soon gauged the seriousness of the situation that even the best case scenario was going to leave the emerald eyed feeling guilt ridden and lost. The youngest sister, looked at the three elder and moved to the looking glass, searching for something or someone before she beckoned them over.

As one, the four looked into the glass, and all agreed sadly that it would have to be this way. The blonde twins joined hands with Karma who attempted to bring Fate into the circle, but the second sister pulled away. Nodding in understanding, the three sisters withdrew to the shadows while Fate attempted to contact a black haired man as he slept.

III

Sirius Black awoke from where he had been sleeping on the lounge in the library to see his godson and eldest nephew watching him closely.

"Siri, are you ok?" Regulus asked. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Sirius looked to Harry and saw that the teen was ashen.

"You were mumbling, Sirius," the emerald eyed teen said, Lily's eyes showing the pain behind that simple statement.

"Reggie, can you run down to the kitchen and get me a glass of lemonade and some crackers. I don't feel great," Sirius asked the boy.

"Sure," Reggie nodded, getting up and darting from the room.

Sirius looked back to his godson as the door slammed closed.

"What did Fate have to say?" Harry asked calmly.

"She asked me to do some things for you, because that's what Lily would have wanted me to do," Sirius replied, his mind rushing and his stomach turning because of the things he was going to have to do.

"You loved my mum, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Sirius glanced up and into those emerald eyes. "Don't listen when people tell you that only your eyes are Lily's. There is so much about you that you get from her. The courageous, bordering on stupid streak in you is obviously inherited from James, but your quick thinking mind, your compassion, your temper, they are all from Lily."

"That doesn't answer my question," Harry said.

"There were three black haired teens that loved your mother. James, fought for her, and won. I surrendered her to my best friend, to see him happy, and to see her happy, made me happy. The third lost her trust and threw himself onto a spiralling, out of control path that has tortured his soul," Sirius replied.

"Snape?"

Sirius nodded. "Always perceptive, like Lily."

"Look!" Regulus called, sliding back into the library with a tray. "Fer made tiny Christmas Puddings, I thought we should do some quality control so I took some while she wasn't looking."

"Lemonade and pudding?" Harry laughed accepting his glass and cake.

"This isn't pudding," Sirius announced around a mouthful of his own. "This is a profiterole."

"It's sweets at two o'clock in the afternoon," Regulus noted. "Just eat."

"Here, here!" Harry laughed, as he sucked the custard centre from a small hole he'd bitten into the pastry of his desert.

III

At New Years, Severus Snape sat reading a surprisingly honest letter from Sirius Black that made so much sense it scared him. Something, actually scared him for the first time in over a decade.

Sitting down at his desk, he took up parchment, red ink and his raven feather quill, and he began to write.

III

The moment Harry woke up in his History of Magic exam he sought out the gaze of Draco Malfoy and the blond teen nodded his understanding. Things were in motion now that couldn't be stopped, by anyone.

III

Harry watched as Sirius fell though the veil and felt a surge of magic run through him. In a single moment he felt invincible and as helpless as a babe.

III

"You have to mean it, Potter," Bellatrix Lestrange goaded.

"Tiek ilst navres oth tead Harry yelled, vagely knowing where the spell bright blue came from.

He watched as Bellatrix began to foam at the mouth as if she were being poisoned before she began to scratch her Dark Mark tattoo till it bled.

"What did you do, Potter?" Voldemort roared, hitting the teen in the side with a banishing spell that slammed him into the wall on the other side of the atrium. "What did you do?"

"Death to servants like it," Harry replied, spitting on the convulsing body of the Death Eater.

"What did you do?" Voldemort demanded throwing spells at the teenager.

"I'm using her to kill all of your loyal Death Eaters," Harry snarled in reply, snatching up his wand the throwing spells with increasing speed and ferocity at the snake faced self styled lord.

"You can't do that, Potter," Voldemort sneered. "And you can't keep throwing spells around like this for a long time."

Harry threw up a shield and turned to look at Bellatrix Lestrange as she breathed her last and her death rattle echoed as her blood continued to spill on the floor.

"You can't survive Avada Kedavra either," Harry replied quietly as Voldemort fell to his knees in pain. "But I did. So maybe I can."

"What did you do?" Voldemort asked, looking between his dead minion and his nemesis as he clutched at his throat as he struggled to breathe.

"I killed her and all your loyal death eaters," Harry replied as Severus Snape appeared at the other end of the hall, running in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"How?" Voldemort asked, staggering to his knees.

"Only I know," Harry replied, holding up his wand. "Hael moorst kirt itel."

The bright blue light slammed into Voldemort's chest, knocking him backwards before dividing into six individual beams. Five dispersed into the darkness of the Ministry of Magic and one rebounded upon the caster, slamming into his chest.

"No!" Severus yelled dropping to his knees and skidding the final few feet to where Harry lay crumpled on the tile floor. "Harry! Harry, talk to me!"

The Potions Master held the dark head in his lap as Albus Dumbledore looked on.

"Albus..." he moaned quietly as other members of the Order of the Phoenix crept into the chamber.

"Albus, the Death Eaters are dead!" Kingsley Shacklebolt called looking at Severus in shock. "I don't understand."

"Harry!" Ginevra Weasley shrieked. "Harry!"

Dumbledore held up his hand and people rushed to stop her, and the five other teenagers from rushing forward.

A low groan then promptly redirected the attention of Dumbledore and Severus back to the young man sprawled on the floor before them.

"Mum and Sirius both say thank you and Dad says that you are square. Does that make sense?" the emerald eyed teen asked looking to the obsidian eyes of his teacher.

"Yes," Severus replied. "What happened? The blue light."

"Severus," Albus warned his eyes twinkling. "We should get Mr Potter to treatment before we question him."

"Karma and Fate will make sure you get yours," Harry said smiling looking at the cryptic old professor, before turning to look at the man who had made his school years hell.

"Fortune and Destiny will make sure you get yours too."

"Harry, please," Severus pleaded quietly, as he helped the teen up. "What did you do?"

"I killed all the loyal Death Eaters and then I killed their master. Like I was meant to," Harry replied with a smile. "And now I am free."

Severus smiled to himself as the teen accepted the handwritten note he'd been slipped.

"I've got to let some people know I am ok."

"Go!" Severus declared. "I'll cover for you."

Then, Harry Potter laughed.

III

It was music to the ears of four sisters, that full throated chuckle that burst from their favourite's lips before developing into a true, and happy laugh. They watched for a moment as he returned to his family. The black haired woman obviously relieved to have him back in her arms, as she berated him for his recklessness.

It was a crash that alerted the sisters to their new challenge as one of Karma's long lists fell off the wall. Fortune went and picked it up before handing it to the eldest sister and nodding her head. Karma snapped her fingers and an old bearded fraud felt a chill in his bones. Fate laughed before dashing over to the wall and grabbing another list, and snapping her fingers. A portly man smacked his head against the top of the fireplace as he stepped to enter the Ministry of Magic. Destiny also took a list and snapped her fingers. The youngest red headed son felt no change at that moment. Fortune looked down at the list in Destiny's hands, pointed to a name and snapped her fingers too. Somewhere in Gringot's bank a goblin discovered a massive case of fraud and immediately reimbursed the kind couple it was made against. In the goblin's experience only red headed people were kind to his race and these two definitely deserved this small reward.

Karma snickered, Fate, chuckled, Destiny giggled and Fortune laughed. Soon, all that could be heard was the snapping of fingers as luck changed from many, many people.

III

III


End file.
